


I’m A Monster

by StarFusion617



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Darkness, Demon, Fluff, Help, M/M, light - Freeform, mention of hades, nico is a demon, will helps nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFusion617/pseuds/StarFusion617
Summary: Nico is adamant that he is a monster, but Will thinks otherwise. Can Will show him what’s true before it’s too late?“You'd never hurt me, even as a joke," Will replied.Nico's eyes suddenly darkened. "What if I did?"(Rated T because I’m paranoid)





	I’m A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I’m only a moderate writer, so please no hate. Constructive criticism is fine. Wishing all crystal nights, Star

     "Ha, and you could win?" Will asked playfully. Nico scowled.

     "Yeah, you bet I could, Sunshine. By any means necessary. Maybe I'd summon skeletons to do it for me."

     "You'd never hurt me, even as a joke," Will replied.

     Nico's eyes suddenly darkened. "What if I did?" he asked so quietly Will nearly missed it.

     "What if you what? Hurt me? You wouldn't."

     "But what if I did? I'm a son of Hades. He's not exactly the god of flowers and sunshine."

     "Nico, you wouldn't. I'm sure of it," Will said confidently.

     "How can you be so sure?" Nico asked.

     "I just am. You're Nico. You would never do something like that."

     "You don't know."

     "Don't know what?"

     "Me."

     "What? I know you. I've known you for two years now, Nico," Will said, confused.

     "But you don't know me from before. You don't know my powers," Nico said mysteriously.

     "Yes I do. You can summon dead people and make plants die around you. Your sister can summon riches. Hades is the god of death and riches, and that's it."

     "No. My other powers."

Now Will was really confused. As far as he knew, Nico didn't have any more powers, but the boy didn't sound like he was joking.

     "Nico, no matter what you _can_ do, it doesn't change what you _will_ do," he said carefully, stepping closer. They were in Nico's cabin, where they could talk without anyone overhearing. Nico backed away a step. His eyes widened, and his hands closed, then opened again nervously.

      "What are you afraid of? I know you, Nico," Will said. Nico's eyes went big, then narrowed into dark brown slits.

     "No, you don't! Get away, I don't want to hurt you! What I will do isn't in my control anymore! I can't keep it caged! It wants to hurt you, and _I can't stop it!_ " Nico screamed. The shadows around the room swirled and moved towards Nico, a sure sign of his fear and nervousness. Will took a small step back in surprise, then frowned in concerned curiosity.

     "I'm not leaving, Nico."

     Nico cowered back slightly, then stood suddenly straight. His eyes glowed and flickered before turning black. Fire danced around him, and the shadows disappeared into him like a vacuum. His shadow on the wall from the fire grew and wavered. The fire engulfed him completely, and Will stepped back in fear. Then the flames exploded outward, and Will gasped. Fiery demon wings flared from the disappearing flames, being what had caused the small burst of fire. Black horns with glowing red highlights curled upwards from Nico's head. His hair was messy and tangled, hiding one of his glaring orange eyes. A long black tail with a fiery pointed arrowhead at the tip curled around his feet, red and orange accents swirling around it until they reached the sharp end. The tip glowed with bright flames, and a circle of red fire lit up around Nico's feet. Fangs just barely showed over his bottom lip. The demon smiled, white teeth glinting in the flickering light of the flames.

     Will's jaw dropped. This was what Nico meant by other powers. This was what he couldn't hold back any longer. Will steeled his resolve and stepped toward the creature. It hissed and opened its wings wide, fiery ends licking at the walls that met in the corner behind it. Will swallowed and took another step. The creature faltered and its wings lowered. Its eyes flickered a dimmer orange. Will smiled at it.

     "I'm still here, Nico. I'm not leaving, no matter what other powers you have." The creature's horns glowed and bursts of fire ran up them to puff out at the tips. The eyes glowed bright again. Its tail lashed against the ground, fire spitting and crackling.

     "I'm not Nico. Not anymore," it snarled. Will didn't let his smile drop. He stepped even closer, one hand reaching out. The creature hissed and stepped backwards, cornering itself against the walls. The eyes dimmed and glimmered in the shadows. Will nodded.

     "See, you are Nico. You're not evil. You're still the same Nico from before." The creature cocked its head to one side, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Will pulled his hand back and watched it struggle with itself for a moment.

     "I'm sorry, Will." Nico's voice. "I'm a monster." His voice cracked. Will shook his head.

     "No. You're Nico. You're no monster," he said. Nico frowned.

     "Yes I am. Yes I am, I'm a terrible, bloodthirsty demon!" he screeched. Then his voice went suddenly soft. "I can't change it if I wanted to. I've done horrible things, Will. I'll never forgive myself for them. Never." His voice broke and  Will sighed.

     "But I will. Nico, I'll forgive you for anything. I don't care what you've done. That's the past. I still know you for who you are now. The shy, kind teenager I fell in love with two years ago," he said truthfully.

     Nico's eyes widened at the adjectives, and his wings, tail, and horns vanished with a fiery, hissing crackle. The shadows broke and returned to their normal places throughout the room. The flaming circle on the ground disappeared, and Nico's shadow flickered and regained its normal figure, without the shapes of wings wavering off the sides. The room brightened again.

     Nico slid down the wall and sat on the floor, back against the corner of the room and knees drawn up to his chest. He buried his face in his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. Will crouched in front of him and listened to the quiet sobbing for a minute or two.

     "Nico. Nico, look at me." Nico raised his head and peered up at Will. Will smiled at him.

     "You've done nothing wrong," he said. Nico shook his head.

     "I could've hurt you. I'm a monster," he repeated.

     Will gently took one of his wrists when Nico covered his head again. He pulled one arm and then the other away from the teenager's face, so that he was holding one wrist in one hand and the second in his other one. Nico cowered into the wall, his defenses taken from him. Will pulled the other boy to his feet. Nico let his head hang and hid his face, his wrists still held away from him. Will led him over to a bed and sat on the floor, back against the side of the soft mattress. He pulled Nico down with him, letting go of his wrists. Nico sat unmoving for a few seconds until Will wrapped one arm around his shoulders. Nico's head rested against the older boy's shoulder and one hand was laced with Will's free hand. Will kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered one last sentence to the tired boy.

    _"You're not a monster."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any requests for this fandom or possibly some others, let me know because I have zero motivation, lol


End file.
